


For Good.

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Incest, M/M, Pushy Dean, Reluctant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembered when he shot off fireworks with Sam as a kid but he conveniently forgot what happened after Sam threw himself at him. In the back of the Impala Dean fucked his little brother, unable to resist anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good.

Dean set himself up for this, it’s his fault more than Sam’s and he’s supposed to be the responsible one, the big brother. But he can’t go back now, he just fucking can’t. 

They’re cramped together in the impala’s backseat, Sam tucked under Dean while he presses soft kisses against his innocent brother’s mouth. Dean knows only a few chaste touches are all Sam has known and he takes a perverse pleasure in teaching him to open up for Dean, to let him slide his tongue passed compliant lips and gave Sam deep, less then pure, attention.

Jesus he tastes so good.

Dean’s restraint has been waning for a while now, since Sam started to tentatively masturbation at night. Thinking his big brother asleep in the bed beside him Sam’s been touching himself. Right there, with Dean goddamn inches away from him. It’s only been their dad’s presence that’s kept Dean’s hands to himself. But with John out on a hunt Dean is free now to take what he wants, what’s his.

The fireworks had been an innocent gesture, for fun, and nothing nefarious. Then Sam had thrown himself at Dean, skinny arms snaking around his middle while his kid brother pressed his face to Dean’s shirt.

He’s popped wood right there and in record time had Sam in the backseat, uneasily letting Dean coax kisses from him.

But it’s not enough; he wanted to take this slow, do it right for Sam but it’s been too long a wait for him.

Dean’s patience is done with.

“Let me,” breathes Dean, “Let me fuck you. I want to fuck you so bad.”

Sam squirms under him, nervous and unsure as his brother’s bigger form blankets over his tiny one. Biting his lip, he turns his face away and Dean drops his mouth to the exposed neck, bypassing soft kisses for the slick heat of his tongue over the fluttering pulse. Without thought he presses his baby brother down into the seat a bit harder, rubbing his erection along the smaller boy’s thigh. Thin layers of clothing are all that’s separating them.

“D-dean, please. I don’t think we should,” Sam lets it out in a rush of words, nerves shaking hard as he tries to protest his brother and that takes something out of him, Sam adores Dean, loves him, but they’re brothers, it’s incest.

Dean reaches between them and cups Sam’s crotch, pressing against the hard-on he feels under the denim. “Fuck Sammy, you want this, don’t tell me you don’t want this.”

“No,” comes the pointless denial, his little brother’s voice hitched with the threat of tears and fuck, it shouldn’t, but it just makes Dean harder. This has to happen between them, tonight, right here, Dean is going to fuck his baby brother. He has no intention of taking no for an answer.

“This is wrong, it’s sick,” Whimpers Sam and Dean answers by biting his neck, making the petite body under him tense and twist to get away. Dean has often reassured Sam that he’ll hit his growth spurt eventually that being so small won’t last forever. But Dean loves his tiny little body, all skinny limbs and soft smooth skin. There’s a clear difference in their size, he looms over his brother and it gets him hard, Dean’s fantasized about this before, loved the idea of how little Sam is under him.

Letting go, Dean presses a kiss in apology, flicking his tongue along the wet skin. Reaching with both hands he grasps that pert ass and lifts Sam to grind him against his arching cock. Sam makes the broken noise again, his hands holding Dean’s t-shirt in a trembling grasp as he tries unsuccessfully to push his brother off him. Dean can feel Sam twitching against this thigh, knows his kid brother wants this, wants to be fucked by him. Sam’s jerked off at night, muffling sounds and hissing Dean’s name. He knows Sam wants this, that he’s old enough now to take it. But the kids got a moral compass and sticks to it, if Sam thinks its wrong he’ll fight it tooth and nail. So Dean has to take it, but he knows his brother wants it under his protests, and he’s going to make him admit it. 

“Gonna make you love it,” Dean reassures, pressing kisses along his face, rubbing his nose in the soft hair and breathing in the smell of his own brother.

“Dean, please stop,” He likes the way Sam’s breathing is uneven and his voice raspy and weak. Pulling back a touch he looks down at the wide-eyed boy under him, Sam’s just as hard as he is but he probably doesn’t understand why. 

“Do you love me Sammy?” Dean coaxes, reaching to press a soft touch of his mouth along Sam’s full pouting lips.

“I…” The poor kid looks confused and terrified, his fingers digging into Dean’s shoulders again.

“Don’t you?” Dean presses in a forlorn tone, his face against Sam’s neck so his little brother can’t see that he’s teasing him.

“Yeah!... You know I do,” Sam hurriedly replies this time, still squirming under him while Dean lets go of his ass to come round and undo the button of Sam’s jeans.

“Then you’ll let me, if you really do Sammy, you’ll let me.” Dean whispers, licking and then biting down along his throat again, Dean can’t help but love his pale delicate throat. Flicking his tongue along the rapid pulse he eases Sam’s jeans open and snakes a hand down to grasp his baby brother’s throbbing dick. Lightly he runs his fingers along the under side, rubbing his palm over the tip, feeling the moisture there and hearing Sam gasp and sob helplessly. Letting his teeth sink into his brother’s neck he sucks hard and wraps his hand around his brother’s erection, making the boy thrust mindlessly.

“Dean!” He sounds innocent, so young and confused even as he’s shoving into his brother warm, firm grip. Leaning back Dean looms over him again, watching his brother as he gasps and shakes, clutching his shirt desperately as his body jerks into every touch. 

“Does it feel sick now?” He mocks, grinning at the way shame flushes across his kid brother’s adorable face. 

“I’m gonna fuck you Sammy, and you’re gonna love it,” Sam opens his mouth to reply and Dean gives him a rough jerk, forcing a sudden moan from the inexperienced youth. All the kid can manage now is a frantic shake of his head, whimpering as he wiggles under Dean, pressing in all the right places as he thrusts up helplessly, needing the friction with obvious mounting urgency.

Dean presses his mouth against Sam’s forcing his tongue in as he licks and sucks while his hand works him over. Sam’s small hand, fucking tiny, lets go of his shirt and suddenly snakes around his neck, holding Dean close with all the force his brother can muster. Whimpers and broken sounds escape his throat while Dean keeps a steady rhythm, jerking him off. Sam breaks the kiss roughly falling against the seat and arching his back, mouth hanging open. Dean’s little brother looks utterly wrecked, wide eyes staring up at him with such vulnerable terror. 

“It’s ok,” he soothes and it’s all the he needs because Sam gives a drawn out sob and he comes undone. Dean can feel the pulsing of his brother’s cock, the sticky warmth coating his hand seconds before his brother goes limp under him. It takes him a second, he drops his head against Sam’s shoulder and swallows hard, doing everything he can to not come in his pants while his little brother tries to catch his breath. Slipping his hand free Dean inspects the mess and Sam goes ridged under him. Glancing up Dean sees him staring at his come dripping hand with open horror.

“Sammy,” Dean scolds lightly, as if his little brother was the one at fault and fuck, the kid crumples under him, tears overflowing as he bites his lip to swallow little sobs.

“I'm sorry,” he says over and over, tears running down his face as he looks anywhere but at his older brother. The kid is shaking again, a complete mess and Dean feels a possessive hunger uncoiling in him, twisting him.

“S’ok baby,” softly he soothes him, pressing a soft kiss on his brother’s brow, gently licking the tears away.

“Me and you are different Sammy, you know that?” The kind tone makes Sam finally glance up at him, gaze desperate as he nods his head.

“We’ll never belong anywhere, we’re freaks, but we’re not alone at least,” using a warm voice Dean takes his clean hand, resting his weight on his elbow, and cups the kids face, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone.

“I’m right here, not gonna go anywhere,” Sam’s nodding again, his hands wrapping around Dean’s wrist, fuck he’s so small as his fingers wrap around Dean’s arm, looking for comfort. Smiling down he waits until Sam tentatively returns it before he leans down to kiss his little brother. Sam is still stiff but not nearly as resisting to him. Bringing up his soiled hand Dean leans back a touch to rub the sticky come along Sam’s lips. All to easily Dean presses a finger and Sam lets him, obediently sucks the digit in his mouth. While he flushes red and drops his gaze from Dean, he’s still cleans his own goddamn come off his brother’s hand. Timid soft licks are testing Dean to his utter limits, his erection is painfully hard now and he wants his brother right now. 

“Will you let me Sammy? Wanna fuck you, over and over, you’re all I’ll need, gonna keep you for good,” he knows he can force him, can pin his baby brother to the leather seat and fuck him senseless, but he wants Sam to give in, wants him to break for Dean, to admit. 

“F-for good?” The tiny hopeful note is clear in Sam’s voice and Dean bends down to kiss his little brother soundly, tasty salty come and slipping his tongue in for more. Gently he lets more of his weight fall against the petite body under his, Sam’s legs tangle with his own while Dean keeps the bulk of his weight up on his elbows.

“Yeah, forever, just you baby, me and you, all the time, whenever we want,” Dean can’t keep his mouth to himself, he just can’t, so he licks and bites every inch of skin his can get at, all the while his hips start to roll, pressing his sore dick against the pressure of Sam’s thigh still trapped between his own.

“No more girls?” Dean can feel the triumph running through him as he grins against Sam’s neck. 

“Nope, just as long as you can take care of me. Can you?” Without looking up Dean can hear Sam thinking, knows his little brother has already decided and is trying to reassure himself now. Without a single protest from him, Dean eases Sam’s jeans and underwear down and off. Sitting back, he reaches to shove off one of Sam’s shoes so he can get a leg free completely. Then he just pushes the pants down, leaving the clothing tangled on his other calf as he turns his attention to the exposed flesh. 

“You gonna be a good boy for me?” He can just take it, they both know it at this point, but Dean wants to hear it. Cupping Sam’s dick he feels the slight twitch and grins, wrapping his hand to coax his brother around a second time. 

“Say it Sammy.”

“Y-yeah,” it’s like the very last string of resistance breaks then, because Sam just goes limp under him, fingers curling around his wrist but not trying to stop him as the kid just lays spread out in the backseat, ready and willing to let Dean do whatever he wants.

“You like being touched?” Dean questions leaning down so he can fumble under the seat for the lube he keeps there. Sam just nods his head in positive, not giving the slightest fight and if Dean though the resistance was hot the compliance is mind blowing. Leaning down to press a soft kiss along those swollen lips, Dean takes his time, exploring and showing his kid brother how to tongue fuck while he slicks up his fingers. Reaching between Sam’s legs he rubs the cool gel along his thigh as he feels his way down. Sam is squirming around again and Dean breaks the kiss to scold him with a look, the boy shrugs and flushes hard.

“It’s cold,” he mutters and Dean chuckles into his neck, fingers finally finding and rubbing along his hole. Sam makes an unsure sound and shifts, the leather creaking under him. Leaning more heavily against the backseat Dean pin’s Sam’s leg, keeping him spread open. Easily he squeezes out more lube from the bottle and just lets it spill down, splattering against the erection Sam now has and he watches in the low light as it runs along the length and down over his balls. The whimper his baby brother makes is delicious and the bottle falls into the shadows forgotten as Dean eases his hand back, the cool gel is pooled all along the cleft of his brother’s ass. Easily he rubs along the entrance now and presses a finger into him. At once Sam tries to get away but Dean grabs his naked hip tightly.

“Don’t,” Dean warns once in a hard tone, betraying how little tolerance he has left, even for his little brother. Sam gets it because he goes absolutely still, letting Dean press two slick fingers into him. 

“Dean!” the whimper is back and Dean feels a grin pull at his mouth, he presses his fingers deep, feeling Sam try to ease away but held by his hand.

“You gotta relax Sammy.” 

He’s unbelievably tight, by far the tightest body Dean’s ever touched and his cock is throbbing so hard now.

“That it,” he coaxes when Sam visibly forces himself to relax again. His fingers move with more ease and Dean twists them, stretching and sliding them deep, getting his brother ready for him. “It’ll get easier with time, your body will learn,” he assures the trembling boy under him, Sam looks ready to cry again and Dean likes it, loves the wide-eyed looks he’s getting.

Pushing and curling his fingers ever so slightly Dean waits until Sam hisses, arching himself in a sudden buck. He looks far more startled then Dean by it and he grins down wolfishly. Over and over he hits that spot and Sam in a mess under him, falling apart all over as he sucks in shallow breaths and rocks his hips.

“Good boy, Sammy, See? Not so bad huh?” Dean teases a bit as he leaned over Sam, pulling his fingers free and fumbling to get his pants open and his cock out. The cool air on his bare dick makes him hiss a bit and he bends over Sam again.

“Gonna be harder to take, you gotta relax for me. Need you to do this for me,” Dean slips a arm under his brother, the tiny body making his cock jump, because fuck, he’s wanted this for far too long now. Wrapping his hand around the base of Sam’s neck he makes his baby brother look up at him. 

“Love you baby, take this for me?” The fear is back and tears are threatening to overflow but Sam nods his head, arm reaching to wrap around his big brother’s neck.

Dean lines himself up, pressed the blunt head of his over eager dick against the unyielding entrance. Rubbing his cock in the generous lube coating Sam, making a mess on his freaking seats, Dean presses against Sam. A whimper sounds at once and like with his fingers, Sam arches to get away but Dean pins him to the seat.

“Come one baby, be a good little cock slut,” Dean does his best to sound firm, his grip on Sam’s neck squeezing as he keeps pressing in. The tight hole tries to keep him out but Sam is trapped, he can’t get away and the head of his dick finally forces in. Sam’s mouth parts and he lets out a low broken sound, fingers gripping desperately at Dean’s neck, he lets him hold on, knows his brother needs the comfort.

“Doing so good,” he praises and keeps going, sliding up into the glorious heat of his little brother ass. Dean rains kisses along Sam’s neck and chin, soft comforts as he forces Sam open wide on his cock.

“Deeeaan,” his name comes out in a long cry, Sam is making whimpering sounds and Dean knows he’s crying again. 

“Relax,” Dean keeps giving him reassurances, soft words as he slides into the tight, tight body. Sam is trembling under him, his leg shifting against Dean’s side while his arms clutch Dean to him still.

“You got it,” he finally breaths out, hilted in his brother’s tiny perfect ass. Pressed up so tightly Dean can feel the size difference, how much bigger he is then his younger brother. Letting go of his hip, Dean runs his hand along Sam’s side, feeling smooth skin as he stroking his thigh and then back up along his arm until his hand is carding through his hair. 

“Fuck Sammy, you’re so good,” Easily he’s kissing him again, pressing his tongue in for a bit before breaking the contact to kiss the tears from his brother’s face. “Love you so much baby, gonna love you forever.” He can feel, actually feel Sam beginning to relax around his throbbing dick. Pulling back a bit he rocks into him. Sam makes another sound in his throat and Dean groans in reply, moving back and forth in tight strokes. It’s been too much build up and he knows he won’t last long. Leaning up again he stares down at his brother spread out for him, Sam is wearing a dazed look and fuck Dean likes it.

“So tight Sammy, so fucking good. My baby bro,” that gets a moan and Sam’s looking away, red faced and Dean can almost laugh that Sam’s still embarrassed.

“Fucking my little brother Sammy, pounding his tight ass open,” Sam’s shifting around on the seat now, his erection had wilted but it’s back again. 

“Baby, my Sammy,” with both hands around his hips Dean leads Sam’s body, yanking it down into every thrust. “You’re mine now, right?” the question comes out in a near growl, Dean can’t take his eyes off his brother, watching him nod his head, slowly rolling his hips back for Dean.

“Gonna fuck you forever,” Dean manages, slamming more erratically as he feels the finish line rushing up. Dean can feel himself tensing, the perfect rise coming up as he lets more of weight fall on the petite body under him. The car is groaning as it rocks and Sam is making low breathless sounds, hips moving with real intent now. Sam gasps out, straining for his own release and it surprises Dean that he can even think enough to wrap a hand around Sam’s dick. Not even two strokes and Sam and crying out, body lifting from the seat as his skinny legs wrap around Dean’s waist. The innocent bright-eyed kid looks fucking debauched, used and loving it. The sight of it and the muscle clenching on him throw Dean over violently. All he can manage is rough grinding as he presses every inch of himself against the smaller body. Everything rushes down into the all consuming pulsing beating through him as he spurts inside Sam, pumps his kid brother full of his come. Sam’s like a rag doll under him, still holding on to his neck but just barely, panting for air while Dean finishes. 

Just before he slumps against his brother Dean catches himself, struggling to catch his breath still as he eases out of Sam and twists them around so the smaller brother is a heap on top of him. There’s not much weight to him so Dean lets him be. Once his breathing eases and his heart isn’t thumping in his ears Dean shifts a bit, frowning at the disgusting mess of lube he’s laying in. Sam curls up more insistently, nuzzling his face against Dena’s shirt. Clearly he’s done for the night and Dean can’t help but card his fingers through his soft hair, smirking down at his little brother. Without shifting him too badly, Dean gets Sam’s other shoe off and eases his jeans back up his legs. It’s too cool a night to leave him bare. He mutters a sleepy protest but lets Dean clean him up and redress him.

They need to drive back to the motel soon, but with their dad gone for a few days still there’s no rush. 

Resting his head on his arm he wraps his other one around Sam’s slim shoulder. He shifts a bit at the touch, moving his head to get more comfortable. 

“…Dean?” The usual sleep slur is present, Sam has a habit of talking as he slowly nods off, usually he never recalls the conversations either.

“Yeah?” 

“For good?” The question lets loose a surge of possessive fondness and he tightens his grip a bit. 

“Yeah, Sammy. For good.”


End file.
